1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for carrying a pair of skis with a pair of ski poles. More particularly, the invention relates to a ski caddy apparatus wherein the ski poles rotate from a transport position to a support position.
2. State of the Art
Ski equipment generally includes skis, poles, and boots along with certain apparel. Skis and poles are usually attached to the roof of a car using a locking roof rack so that they may be transported to a ski area. Typically, the car must be parked a substantial distance from the actual ski area. Thus, the skis and poles must be carried from the car to the ski area. Depending on how far the distance is to the ski area, it may be desirable to carry the boots rather than wear them, since walking in ski boots can be uncomfortable. However, in many if not most cases, skiers don their boots at the car and wear them as they carry skis and
Over the last few decades, a number of devices have become available for use by skiers to transport their equipment. Typically, these devices have means for carrying both skis, ski poles, and on occasion, the ski boots. Many of these devices are quite bulky since they are at least as long as the skis themselves. Some, though not all, provide security devices such that the ski equipment and the carrier may be locked to a stationary object at a ski lodge. This is desirable, for example, when a skier breaks for lunch and leaves the ski equipment unattended outside the lodge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,921 issued on Apr. 7, 1970 to Osmond discloses an apparatus for carrying two pairs of skis and ski poles. The device includes a relatively wide frame having wheels at one end and a handle at the other. The two pairs of skis are mounted parallel and spaced apart with the ski poles being mounted between the ski pairs. The skis and poles are fastened to the device with elastic straps. The wheels are surrounded by small ski tips so that the device can be moved through soft snow without the wheels bogging down. The handle is pivotally coupled to the device so that it can be rotated into a support position with the skis and poles being elevated approximately 45°. As such, the handle is relatively long. In sum, the entire apparatus is very large both in length and width. There is also no particular provision for securing and locking the ski equipment device to a stationary object at a ski lodge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,915, issued Sep. 19, 1978 to Lello et al., discloses a ski caddy for carrying a pair of skis, boots and poles. The device includes a telescoping frame with wheels at one end and a handle at the other end. A small “foot” extends between the wheels. The foot is intended to support the device in a vertical position. However, it can easily be appreciated that the foot will not work to support the device on soft snow. Moreover, although the device can be collapsed to a smaller length, its width cannot be changed. Further, the wheels are narrow enough that they will easily get bogged down in soft snow. There is also no particular provision for securing and locking the ski equipment device to a stationary object at a ski lodge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,811, issued Aug. 15, 1989 to Bressler et al., discloses a device for transporting ski equipment. The device is a collapsible wire frame similar to a shopping cart in construction. It has wheels at one end and a handle at the other end. Two legs may be pulled away from the main frame to support the frame in a generally inverted V form. However, because the legs are made of thin wire, they will only work on very hard snow. The wheels suffer the same disadvantage that they will not work in soft snow. In general, the entire design is a relatively complex web of bent and pivoting wire which is likely difficult to manufacture and non-intuitive to use. Although there appears to be a provision for locking ski equipment to the device, there is no specific provision for locking the device to a stationary object at a ski lodge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,112, issued Apr. 21, 1992 to Sargent, discloses a ski equipment transport device which includes a telescoping tubular frame similar in construction to that of a luggage carrier. The frame has wheels at one end and a handle at the other. The wheels are mounted on half axles, one of which is pivotable from a position coaxial with the other axle to a position perpendicular to the other axle. This forms an L shaped foot print which is capable of supporting the unit precariously on a flat hard surface. It is easy to see however that the device will not remain standing on a slope, in soft snow, or in windy conditions. The wheels on this device also appear to be easily bogged down in anything but the hardest snow. Although it is stated that the device can be positioned in an equipment locker, there is no independent provision for locking the device and the ski equipment to a stationary object at a ski lodge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,153, issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Parker, discloses a ski transport dolly which has separate handle and wheeled components each of which must be clamped to the skis being carried. The device can accommodate two pairs of skis, poles and boots. However, it is easy to see that attaching the device to skis, poles and boots is very tedious. There is no provision for supporting the device in an upright position. There is no locking provision and the wheels are so narrow that they will be immediately bogged down on all but the hardest of surfaces. Although a hole is provided for locking the device to a stationary object with a cable lock, there is no means to secure the ski equipment from theft.